Left Me All Alone
by XBlue-PhoenixX
Summary: Kirika goes and visits a friend in the Graveyard.


Left Me All Alone

By: Heart Attach

Authors Note: I wanted to write something happy and full of joy. But I got this instead.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A puff of crystalline air lofted into the landscape. And the moon shone high above through the bare trees that had been stripped of their leaves, leaving brown and crinkled husks behind. The small blanket of snow that covered the ground wasn't like it was in the warmth of the sun but a dull gray and the moonlight reflected off it and into the air lighting up the land. The cemetery was empty and the cold stones stood alone, covered in snow. No tracks marked the land. She stood at the gate that was rusted and old, it was the only thing that was in her way. Slowly a gloved hand reached out pressing firmly on the gates bars and it creaked open letting out a long moan into the night.

The stars up above shone brightly, twinkling with life that seemed so out of place in the cemetery. Soft crunching. The sound of snow. Footsteps followed her leaving a trail that she could careless about. Her head was down low and her eyes focused on the snow-covered path. The small fence that made up the enclosure whistled and whined as the frosty air bite at her trying to worm its way in to her already chilled heart. Pillars flow by as she treaded onwards deeper into the cemetery. White flowers. A small bouquet of white flowers rested in her hand. Where she had gotten them this time of year was a mystery and they seemed to shine in the bland landscape. _They where her favorites when she visited here _she thought when she had bought them. The crunching stopped as she finally arrived. A tombstone made of granite loomed before her making her feel small in comparison, _just like she did, _she thought bitterly to herself.

" Mirelle!" her scream echoed in her ears as the painful memories of that day returned. It had been warm and the Earth still radiated warmth as the sun snuck past the horizon. Red rays cast into the sky.

Her form hunched over placing the lilies before the granite. Her brown coat clung to her body making her look far bigger then she really is. Her gloves where black, but not one of the countless shades. They where as black as ash, and darker then night. Her hat and scarf the same. They where noir and they where the color of sin.

Birds chipped in the distance and a church bell sounded the start of the evening hour. It was so quiet, your breath seemed to pound in your ears. She reached out as she ran, but she knew it was too late and the sound of a single gunshot range out and the bullet flow true and found its mark, right in Mirelle's chest.

She stepped back from the grave, a sob catching in her throat. Her hands clenched into tight fists as she struggled to hold back her tears.

The Corsicana fell to ground blood flowing from her chest. Tears flowed down her face as she ran up to her and fell to her knees besides her. Gunpowder singed Mirelle's red shirt around the entry wound and a stain grow and expanded as the blood traveled down her chest. Kirika's hands pressed against the wound, which refused to stop its relentless bleeding. Salty tears stung her eyes as she watched Mirelle cry out in pain.

She could still smell the blood to this day, the copper scent dulled but still there hanging in the air and whenever she was alone the sight of her blood on her hands flashed fresh in her mind even after four years. Even after four years the pain was as harsh as it had been that day. But nothing brought more pain then one thought. _You didn't do what you promised…_

" Mirelle, stay with me," she cried her voice hoarse and broken as she starred into her blue eyes. The church bells finished ringing and the sun crept further away. The grass whirled around them as she watched Mirelle smile showing her red teeth, stained with blood. " Kirika,"

The wind died out, and a sirens where heard in the distance as flashing lights light up the night casting shadows over the fields of snow. Tears fell freely and trails of salty water went down her face.

" Mirelle come on, you still have to kill me," Kirika yelled as she pressed the wound harder like it would help. She knew, inside she really knew Mirelle was dying but she refused to accept it.

The man that had shoot her stood behind them. His gun still smoking from its last shot, " And the blood of the Soldats will seep into the rivers," he chuckled.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as those words echoed in her head once again. _The Soldats, they are why I cant remember. They are why she had to die,_

" I am sorry Kirika but it looks like I wont be able to do that," she said. Her voice was weak and as she spoke she became pale. Her body white as sheet against the green grass and as cold as ice on the warmed Earth. " Noir, you called me that the first time we meet,"

It had felt like an eternity had passed since that day. They had meet in Japan after Kirika had woken up with out her memory. It had been about five years; time flies when you are happy but drags itself along when you are depressed or loathing. _You lied to me_,

" Shhhh, save your strength," Kirika said as she tried to get Mirelle to stay still.

" I didn't understand it until later in our pilgrimage. That Noir was a servant of the Soldats, supreme killers. But we aren't that Noir Kirika. We are Noir, assassins for hire and our sins are our own," she said, " Kirika, please don't die or all the sins you have made will be a waste,"

Why couldn't life be fair? Kirika fell to her knees in front of her grave. The moon was high above her head lighting her sorrow as she read the engraving on the stone. _Our sins will never die._ She had thought of it, it seemed to belong on the head stone in front of her.

" Please, no" Kirika cried as she hugged Mirelle close, both of them where covered in blood as Mirelle spoke, " We are Noir" and she fell limp in her arms. Kirika slowly set her down onto the ground and crossed her hands over her chest as she had done to Chloe. She stood and turned to the man behind her, and opened her eyes. They had gone back to the ones that where linked to her past. The ones so cold they could chill you to the bone. Her hand brought up Mirelle's gun and she let off on shot and hit him between the eyes before he knew she had drawn a gun.

She stood up and kicked the tombstone as hard as she could, her tears silver in the moonlight. _Good-bye Mirelle, _and she turned to the stars that failed to reflect off the drab pools of crimson. Her eyes never changed back after that day. _ Our sins will never die._

-

-

-

-

Authors Note: Review if you like. It was kind of sad to write.


End file.
